De segundas oportunidades
by Maryam
Summary: De como Severus Snape decidio cambiar de bando.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.  
  
Nota: Profundo agradecimiento a Learsi y a Salvix mis correctores, mis amigos, mis consejeros ^_^  
  
:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:  
  
"He tocado fondo" eso decía la cara y la mente de Severus Snape. Su rostro mostraba la blancura y la inexpresividad de una máscara y hasta donde él sabía ninguno de los presentes podía leer su mente... de Voldemort no estaba seguro, pero por suerte el Dark Lord no se encontraba allí.  
  
Acababan de atacar a una familia de aurores, durante horas habían torturado al matrimonio mientras sus pequeños hijos miraban entre gritos de horror y lágrimas y finalmente los habían matado a todos con luminosos rayos verdes.  
  
Severus observaba los cuerpos de los niños, parecían dormidos... parecían... Tenia apenas 21 años y había visto más dolor y muerte que en 20 vidas juntas, pero no sabía cómo salir de ahí.  
  
"No puedo más, he tocado fondo, yo quería un mundo mejor para las antiguas familias de magos, quería reconocimiento, ¡pero no quería esto!" Seguía mirando a los niños, eran los más jóvenes componentes de una familia de magos de alcurnia. "¡¡¡Yo no quería esto!!!"  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Howards se alza solitario, la luna se refleja en el lago y frente a la puerta principal está él.  
  
"¿Debo entrar? Sí, debo, pero ¿quiero? Claro que quiero. Entonces ¿por qué no entro? Porque tengo miedo, ¿miedo a qué me hará Voldemort? No, no tengo nada que perder. ¿Miedo a que Dumbledore me entregue? No, así expiaré mis crímenes, no tengo nada que perder. ¿Miedo a que él me juzgue? Sí, eso me detiene, desprecio en sus ojos sería lo último que podría soportar pero, ¿qué demonios me importa? Yo nunca fui nada para él, casi me mata uno de sus Griffindors y no le importó nada. ¿Por qué a mí me importa lo que piense él? ¿¡Por qué?!"  
  
-¿No piensas entrar, Severus?- oye una firme voz tras él.  
  
Severus se ha sobresaltado, "¿Cómo no lo he oído acercarse?, ¿Cómo no lo he sentido?, ¿Que clase de mortifago soy?". Continua mirando al suelo, no sabe que responder, ahora es tarde para huir.  
  
-¿Soy bienvenido, profesor Dumbledore?- dice casi en un susurro.  
  
-Todos mis niños son siempre bienvenidos, Severus.  
  
-Pensaba que eso solo era aplicable a tus Griffindors- esa afirmación ha sonado amarga.  
  
-Todos los alumnos que han pasado por Howards son mis niños y siempre lo serán.- "¿Le ha dolido?" Severus se gira y lo enfrenta, nada, sus ojos siguen igual de sonrientes que como los recordaba. Esta igual, solo han pasado 4 años.  
  
-¿No quieres entrar, Severus?  
  
-Si supieras, no querrías que entrara- "¿Desde cuando lo tuteo?, Nunca lo habia hecho."  
  
-Déjame a mí juzgarlo, ven, vayamos a mi oficina, pediré te y galletas y podremos hablar de eso que te perturba.- Dumbledore avanza hacia la puerta casi rozándole.  
  
-¡No! ¡No puedo entrar!- casi ha gritado, Dumbledore se ha sobresaltado ahora, lo observa con interés, sabe que Severus esta alterado, recuerda el incidente del sauce boxeador, lo recuerda siempre, todos los días, a todas horas.  
  
Severus esta mirando al suelo otra vez. Sus hombros tiemblan levemente. ¿Va a llorar?. Lo parece. Dumbledore eleva su mano hasta el rostro de Severus y la oprime contra su mejilla. Severus da un pequeño respingo, no lo esperaba.  
  
-No deberías tocarme, no querrás tocarme- dice Severus, pero no hace nada por retirarse de la firme caricia. Dumbledore oprime la mano contra su rostro, el pulgar se mueve suavemente, de una manera tan natural. Como si siempre hubieran estado así.  
  
-¿Quieres decirme que té pasa? No puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices- "que dulcemente lo pide, lo hace parecer lo más normal que se lo cuente, pero no puedo , no puedo, las palabras no salen de mi boca, me falta el aire con solo pensar en decirlo"  
  
"Solo puedo hacer lo más obvio" Severus comienza a desabrochar los botones de la manga, primero la chaqueta, luego la camisa, deja su antebrazo a descubierto y se lo muestra a Dumbledore. Este le sujeta el brazo y lo mira bajo la luz de la luna, ha visto la marca, la ha visto, pero no retira su mano de la mejilla.  
  
A Severus le falta valor para mirarle a la cara, "Ya esta, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿qué pasara ahora? Ni lo sé, ni me importa." Eso piensa, pero sin notarlo gruesas lagrimas se deslizan por su rostro. Dumbledore ha sentido la humedad en su mano, le cuesta dejar de mirar ese brazo pero finalmente lo mira, Severus esta llorando sin darse cuenta, la mirada perdida y los labios blancos de tanto apretarlos.  
  
-Mi niño, mi niño perdido- Susurra Dumbledore a la vez que atrae a Severus y lo abraza. El rostro de Severus enterrado en el hombro de su profesor, sigue llorando en silencio, pero ahora algún sollozo escapa entre la tela de la túnica. Suavemente Dumbledore comienza a mecerlo, mientras le acaricia el cabello y le susurra palabras de aliento.  
  
Severus se hunde, pero ha encontrado un flotador y se aferra a él con toda la fuerza que dispone. Y el flotador también lo sujeta. "He tocado fondo, pero saldré a flote, sí, saldré a flote"  
  
:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: 


End file.
